Harry Potter: Gra Karciana
Harry Potter: Gra Karciana — strategiczna i kolekcjonerska gra karciana oparta na magicznym świecie z serii książek Harry Potter wykreowanym przez J.K. Rowling. Stworzona przez Wizards of the Coast w sierpniu 2001 roku, gra została zaprojektowana tak, aby mogła konkurować z grami karcianymi Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokémon i Magic: The Gathering. Została wydana w czasie premiery pierwszego filmu z serii. W pewnym momencie gra była drugą najlepiej sprzedającą się grą w Stanach Zjednoczonych'HARRY' GRABS GOLD RING / Tolkien toys taking backseat among holiday shoppers; obecnie nie jest już produkowana. Celem gry jest oczywiście pokonanie przeciwnika z użyciem wybranych posiadanych kart gracza. Z pomocą przychodzi nam również dołączona do zestawu książeczka zasad. Talia bazowa 150px|right 150px|right 150px|right *1/116 Dean Thomas *2/116 Draco Malfoy *3/116 Draco Malfoy *4/116 Ucieczka smoka (ang. Dragon's Escape) *5/116 Eliksir Życia (ang. Elixir of Life) *6/116 Przejażdżka wózkiem w Banku Gringotta (ang. Gringotts' Cart Ride) *7/116 Hanna Abbott *8/116 Harry Potter *9/116 Hermiona Granger *10/116 Hermiona Granger *11/116 Gra żywych szachów (ang. Human Chess Game) *12/116 Peleryna−niewidka (ang. Invisibility Cloak) *13/116 Prawie Bezgłowy Nick (ang. Nearly Headless Nick) *14/116 Obliviate *15/116 Profesor Filius Flitwick (ang. Professor Filius Flitwick) *16/116 Profesor Severus Snape (ang. 'Professor Severus Snape'') *17/116 Ron Weasley *18/116 Rubeus Hagrid *19/116 Troll w łazience (ang. Troll in the Bathroom) *20/116 Jednorożec (ang. Unicorn) *21/116 Sowa pocztowa (ang. Delivery Owl) *22/116 Wywar Żywej Śmierci (ang. Draught of Living Death) *23/116 Polowanie na Harry'ego (ang. Harry Hunting) *24/116 Historia magii (ang. History of Magic) *25/116 Incendio *26/116 Złowroga mikstura (ang. Malevolent Mixture) *27/116 Poznaj centaury (ang. Meet the Centaurs) *28/116 Troll górski (ang. Mountain Troll'') *29/116 Pani Norris (ang. Mrs Norris) *30/116 Norbert *31/116 Różdżka z piórem feniksa (ang. Phoenix Feather Wand) *32/116 Peron 9¾ (ang. Platform 9 3/4) *33/116 Ingrediencje eliksirów (ang. Potion Ingredients) *34/116 Kruk w sekretarzyk (ang. Raven to Writing Desk) *35/116 Eliksir powodujący kurczenie się (ang. Shrinking Potion) *36/116 Titillando *37/116 Egzamin z Transmutacji (ang. Transfiguration Exam) *38/116 Test z Transmutacji (ang. Transfiguration Test) *39/116 Privet Drive 4 (ang. 4 Privet Drive) *40/116 Alchemia (ang. Alchemy) *41/116 Apteka (ang. Apothecary) *42/116 Aportacja (ang. Apparate) *43/116 Mały smoczek (ang. Baby Dragon) *44/116 Niebieskie płomienie (ang. Bluebell Flames) *45/116 (ang. Burning Bitterroot Balm) *46/116 Klatka (ang. Cage) *47/116 Confundus *48/116 Ulica Pokątna (ang. Diagon Alley) *49/116 (ang. Dogbreath Potion) *50/116 Podstęp Dracona (ang. Draco's Trick) *51/116 Różdżka z włóknem ze smoczego serca (ang. Dragon Heart Wand) *52/116 Fumos *53/116 Pies obronny (ang. Guard Dog) *54/116 Ukrywając się przed Snape'em (ang. Hiding From Snape) *55/116 Kelpia (ang. Kelpie) *56/116 Logiczna zagadka (ang. Logic Puzzle) *57/116 Tajemnicze jajo (ang. Mysterious Egg) *58/116 Pielęgnowanie (ang. Nurture) *59/116 Sklep Ollivanderów (ang. Ollivanders) *60/116 Irytek powoduje kłopoty (ang. Peeves Causes Trouble) *61/116 Oswojona ropucha (ang. Pet Toad) *62/116 Napój orzeźwiający Pomfrey (ang. Pomfrey's Pick-Me-Up) *63/116 Egzamin z Eliksirów (ang. Potions Exam) *64/116 Pawilon z gadami (ang. Reptile House) *65/116 Srebrny kociołek (ang. Silver Cauldron) *66/116 (ang. Snuffling Potion) *67/116 Drętwota (ang. Stupefy) *68/116 Ukorzenić (ang. Take Root) *69/116 Transmogrify *70/116 Niezwykłe zwierzęta (ang. Unusual Pets) *71/116 Znikająca szyba (ang. Vanishing Glass) *72/116 Uskrzydlone klucze (ang. Winged Keys) *73/116 Accio *74/116 Avifors *75/116 Baubillious *76/116 Boa dusiciel (ang. Boa Constrictor) *77/116 Napój leczący z czyraków (ang. Boil Cure) *78/116 Pożyczona różdżka (ang. Borrowed Wand) *79/116 Kociołek w sito (ang. Cauldron to Seive) *80/116 Ciekawski kruk (ang. Curious Raven) *81/116 Łajnobomba (ang. Dungbomb) *82/116 Epoximise *83/116 Eliksir buchorożca (ang. Erumpent Potion) *84/116 Puszek zasypia (ang. Fluffy Falls Asleep) *85/116 Troll leśny (ang. Forest Troll) *86/116 Eliksir zapomnienia (ang. Forgetfulness Potion) *87/116 Paskudna mikstura (ang. Foul Brew) *88/116 Olbrzymia tarantula (ang. Giant Tarantula) *89/116 Hagrid i nieznajomy (ang. Hagrid and the Stranger) *90/116 Praca domowa (ang. Homework) *91/116 Skrzydło szpitalne (ang. Hospital Wing) *92/116 Illegibilus *93/116 Incarcifors *94/116 Zgubione notatki (ang. Lost Notes) *95/116 Magiczny niefortunny wypadek (ang. Magical Mishap) *96/116 Trujący eliksir (ang. Noxious Potion) *97/116 Poza lasem (ang. Out of the Woods) *98/116 Oswojony szczur (ang. Pet Rat) *99/116 Kociołek cynowy (ang. Pewter Cauldron) *100/116 Pomyłka na eliksirach (ang. Potions Mistake) *101/116 Przypominajka (ang. Remembrall) *102/116 Dział ksiąg zakazanych (ang. Restricted Section) *103/116 Szkocki jeleń (ang. Scottish Stag) *104/116 Pytanie Snape'a (ang. Snape's Question) *105/116 (ang. Squiggle Quill) *106/116 Stalowe pazury (ang. Steelclaw) *107/116 Gburowaty pies (ang. Surly Hound) *108/116 (ang. Toe Biter) *109/116 Vermillious *110/116 Wielki zły wilk (ang. Vicious Wolf) *111/116 Wingardium Leviosa! (ang. Wingardium Leviosa!) *112/116 Petardy–niespodzianki (ang. Wizard Crackers) *113/116 Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami (ang. Care of Magical Creatures) *114/116 Zaklęcia i uroki (ang. Charms) *115/116 Eliksiry (ang. Potions) *116/116 Transmutacja (ang. Transfiguration) Zestawy dodatkowe |-|Puchar Quidditcha = 100px|right 100px|right 100px|right Harry Potter: Quidditch Cup booster – zestaw dodatkowy, zawiera 80 kart. *1/80 Tłuczek (ang. Bludger) *2/80 Złapanie znicza (ang. Catch the Snitch) *3/80 Egzamin z zaklęć (ang. Charms Exam) *4/80 Puszek (ang. Fluffy) *5/80 Fred & George Weasley (ang. Fred & George Weasley) *6/80 Spojrzenie w lustro (ang. Gaze Into the Mirror) *7/80 Złoty Kociołek (ang. Gold Cauldron) *8/80 Złoty znicz (ang. Golden Snitch) *9/80 Hagrid potrzebuje pomocy (ang. Hagrid Needs Help) *10/80 Uczta w Noc Duchów (ang. Halloween Feast) *11/80 Szukający Harry (ang. Harry the Seeker) *12/80 Łóżko szpitalne (ang. Hospital Bed) *13/80 Madam Rolanda Hooch (ang. Madam Rolanda Hooch) *14/80 Marcus Flint *15/80 Neville Longbottom *16/80 Nimbus 2000 (ang. Nimbus Two Thousand) *17/80 Nie czas na zabawę (ang. No Time to Play) *18/80 Oliver Wood *19/80 Poza kontrolą (ang. Out of Control) *20/80 Katastrofa na lekcji eliksirów (ang. Potions Class Disaster) *21/80 Profesor Minerwa McGonagall (ang. Professor Minerva McGonagall) *22/80 Wygaszacz (ang. Put-Outer) *23/80 Mecz z Ravenclawem (ang. Ravenclaw Match) *24/80 Parszywek (ang. Scabbers) *25/80 Seamus Finnigan *26/80 Mecz z Slytherinem (ang. Slytherin Match) *27/80 Uczta powitalnae (ang. Start-of-Term Feast) *28/80 Transparent wspierający (ang. Support Banner) *29/80 Tiara Przydziału (ang. The Sorting Hat) *30/80 Teodora (ang. Trevor) *31/80 Czekoladowe Żaby (ang. Chocolate Frogs) *32/80 Kometa 260 (ang. Comet Two Sixty) *33/80 Obrona! (ang. Defence!) *34/80 Diabelskie sidła (ang. Devil's Snare) *35/80 Diffindo *36/80 Bahanka (ang. Doxy) *37/80 Mecz z Hufflepuffem (ang. Hufflepuff Match) *38/80 Na trybunach (ang. In the Stands) *39/80 Do Zakazanego Lasu (ang. Into the Forbidden Forest) *40/80 Eliksir szczękościsku (ang. Jawbind Potion) *41/80 Brakujący pergamin (ang. Missing Parchment) *42/80 Rzut karny (ang. Penalty Shot) *43/80 Motywujące przemówienie (ang. Pep Talk) *44/80 Petrificus totalus *45/80 Mocne zagranie (ang. Power Play) *46/80 Wyścig po znicza (ang. Race for the Snitch) *47/80 Stronniczość Snape'a (ang. Snape's Bias) *48/80 W obronie Neville'a (ang. Sticking Up for Neville) *49/80 Sesja strategiczna (ang. Strategy Session) *50/80 Eliksir osłabiający (ang. Weakness Potion) *51/80 Trucizna z krwiowca (ang. Bloodroot Poison) *52/80 Brawura (ang. Bravado) *53/80 Balsam ze stokrotki (ang. Bruisewort Balm) *54/80 Zmiatacz 7 (ang. Cleansweep Seven) *55/80 Szturch (ang. Cobbing) *56/80 Kobra Lilia (ang. Cobra Lily) *57/80 Przebiegły lis (ang. Cunning Fox) *58/80 Ławka w świnię (ang. Desk Into Pig) *59/80 Mikstura powodująca senność (ang. Drowsiness Draught) *60/80 Faulowany! (ang. Fouled!) *61/80 Zniknął! (ang. Gone!) *62/80 Mysz w tabakierę (ang. Mice to Snuffboxes) *63/80 Eliksir oślepiający (ang. Mopsus Potion) *64/80 Auć! (ang. Ouch!) *65/80 Mecz treningowy (ang. Practice Match) *66/80 Podnoszenie (ang. Pulling Up) *67/80 Badania (ang. Research) *68/80 Magiczna lina (ang. Rope Bind) *69/80 W poszukiwaniu znicza (ang. Searching for the Snitch) *70/80 Huk! (ang. Smash!) *71/80 Strumień płomieni (ang. Stream of Flames) *72/80 Toksyczek (ang. Streeler) *73/80 Chmara! (ang. Swarm!) *74/80 Koniec czasu (ang. Time Out) *75/80 Zniknięcie (ang. Vanish) *76/80 Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami (ang. Care of Magical Creatures) *77/80 Zaklęcia i uroki (ang. Charms) *78/80 Eliksiry (ang. Potions) *79/80 Quidditch (ang. Quidditch) *80/80 Transmutacja (ang. Transfiguration) |-|Ulica Pokątna = 100px|right 100px|right 100px|right Harry Potter: Diagon Alley booster – zestaw dodatkowy, zawiera 80 kart. *1/80 Pałkarz łapie znicza (ang. Beater Grabs the Snitch) *2/80 Eliksir Bulgeye (ang. Bulgeye Potion) *3/80 Uczta bożonarodzeniowa (ang. Christmas Feast) *4/80 Atrament zmieniający kolor (ang. Colour-Changing Ink) *5/80 Draco Malfoy, Slytherin (ang. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin) *6/80 Rękawice ze smoczej skóry (ang. Dragon-Hide Gloves) *7/80 Centrum Handlowe Eeylopa (ang. Eeylops Owl Emporium) *8/80 Esy i Floresy (ang. Flourish and Blotts) *9/80 Sen dobrej nocy (ang. Good Night's Sleep) *10/80 Bank Gringotta (ang. Gringotts) *11/80 klucz do skrytki w banku Gringotta (ang. Gringotts Vault Key) *12/80 Gryfek (ang. Griphook) *13/80 Mecz z Gryffindorem (ang. Gryffindor Match) *14/80 Hagrid, strażnik kluczy (ang. Hagrid, Keeper of Keys) *15/80 Parasolka Hagrida (ang. Hagrid's Umbrella) *16/80 Smok czarny hebrydzki (ang. Hebridean Black Dragon) *17/80 Hedwiga (ang. Hedwig) *18/80 Hermiona, najlepsza uczennica (ang. Hermione, Top Student) *19/80 Lee Jordan *20/80 Listy od nikogo (ang. Letters From No One) *21/80 Madam Irma Pince *22/80 Profesor Kwiryniusz Quirrell (ang. Professor Quirinus Quirrell) *23/80 Kociołek samomieszalny (ang. Self-Stirring Cauldron) *24/80 Srebrny róg jednorożca (ang. Silver Unicorn Horn) *25/80 Kłopot ze stolikiem (ang. Table Trouble) *26/80 Sławny Harry Potter (ang. The Famous Harry Potter) *27/80 Dziurawy Kocioł (ang. The Leaky Cauldron) *28/80 Trzymiesięczny mecz (ang. Three-Month-Long Match) *29/80 Przez łuk (ang. Through the Arch) *30/80 Zniknięcie sędziego (ang. Vanishing Referee) *31/80 Eliksir rozśmieszający (ang. Alihotsy Draught) *32/80 Płomykówka (ang. Barn Owl) *33/80 Oczy czarnego chrząszcza (ang. Beetle Eyes) *34/80 Stronniczy komentarz (ang. Biased Commentary) *35/80 Błękitna Butla (ang. Bluebottle Broom) *36/80 Sklep z kotłami (ang. Cauldron Shop) *37/80 Colloshoo *38/80 Oczy węgorza (ang. Eel Eyes) *39/80 Zabi skrzek (ang. Frog-Spawn) *40/80 Ranny (ang. Injured) *41/80 Lapifors *42/80 Madame Malkin − szaty na wszystkie okazje (ang. Madam Malkin's Robes) *43/80 Szata z jeżozwierza (ang. Porcupine Robe) *44/80 Psikus (ang. Practical Joke) *45/80 Markowy sprzęt do quidditcha (ang. Quality Quidditch Supplies) *46/80 Kwintoped (ang. Quintaped) *47/80 Spiralne zanurkowanie (ang. Spiral Dive) *48/80 Verdillious *49/80 Sklep z różdżkami (ang. Wand Shop) *50/80 Dziki dzik (ang. Wild Boar) *51/80 Wprowadzenie do transmutacji dla początkujących (ang. A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration) *52/80 Tłuczek na trybunach (ang. Bludger in the Stands) *53/80 Niebieska peruka (ang. Blue Wig) *54/80 Balsam z chwastu motyla (ang. Butterfly Weed Balm) *55/80 Odwołany trening (ang. Cancelled Practice) *56/80 Eliksir z toiny (ang. Dogbane Potion) *57/80 Herbatniki dla psów (ang. Dog Biscuits) *58/80 Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (ang. Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them) *59/80 Flipendo *60/80 Zamrożenie (ang. Freeze!) *61/80 Magiczne wzory i napoje (ang. Magical Drafts and Potions) *62/80 Kolizja w powietrzu (ang. Mid-air Collision) *63/80 Trucizna z miesięcznika (ang. Moonseed Poison) *64/80 Znęcanie się nad Nevillem (ang. Picking on Neville) *65/80 Prosiakowaty Dudley (ang. Pigley Dudley) *66/80 Szybkie myślenie (ang. Quick Thinking) *67/80 Quidditch przez wieki (ang. Quidditch Through the Ages) *68/80 Troll rzeczny (ang. River Troll) *69/80 Syczoń (ang. Screech Owl) *70/80 Zwis Leniwca (ang. Sloth Grip) *71/80 Spongify *72/80 Eliksir Rozdymający (ang. Swelling Potion) *73/80 (ang. Tawny Owl) *74/80 Filiżanka w szczura (ang. Teacup to Rat) *75/80 Standardowa księga zaklęć, stopień 1 (ang. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)) *76/80 Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami (ang. Care of Magical Creatures) *77/80 Zaklęcia i uroki (ang. Charms) *78/80 Eliksiry (ang. Potions) *79/80 Quidditch (ang. Quidditch) *80/80 Transmutacja (ang. Transfiguration) |-|Przygody w Hogwarcie = 100px|right 100px|right 100px|right Harry Potter: Adventures at Hogwarts booster – zestaw dodatkowy, zawiera 80 kart. *1/80 Albus Dumbledore *2/80 Argus Filch *3/80 Crabbe i Goyle (ang. Crabbe and Goyle) *4/80 Szlaban! (ang. Detention!) *5/80 Smocza krew (ang. Dragon's Blood!) *76/80 Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami (ang. Care of Magical Creatures) *77/80 Zaklęcia i uroki (ang. Charms) *78/80 Eliksiry (ang. Potions) *79/80 Quidditch (ang. Quidditch) *80/80 Transmutacja (ang. Transfiguration) |-|Komnata Tajemnic = Harry Potter: Chamber of Secrets booster – zestaw dodatkowy, zawiera 140 kart. en:Harry Potter Trading Card Game es:Harry Potter Trading Card Game fr:Harry Potter Trading Card Game it:Harry Potter Trading Card Game Kategoria:Gry